What is 'Life?
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: What if Transformers took place during the time another giant robots existed on Earth, but these bots did not think of themselves to be alive like humans, not being born, but created by the humans and slowly gaining sentience due to accident. How will both sides cope? And what will change? Read to find out!Rated T due to blood and cursing etc.


**Hey everybody! The votes have been cast and I finally have a day off so here we are! The top selection getting itself published first! Sadly updates and new stories will be few and far between until I am use to my new work schedule, but any, only the first chapter will be posted for now and them I will go down the list of the top votes. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

 _Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth...But we were already too late..._

* * *

 _The era of Promise, the 21st century. Scientific progress not only ushered in a bright future for mankind, it also gave rise to criminal syndicates which employ robots...And high tech incidents involving bio-monsters. It even brought about disasters once unheard of in the past. To address these, the police have decided to form a new organization: The Brave Police, a team of robot detectives built with Super A. I._

* * *

Silverstreak and her older brother Goldrush smiled as they watched the rest of their team put the finishing touches on their new base and home

It has been several decades since the end of the 'Mother' and the heroic Brave Police have expanded greatly from just one unit in Japan, now they were all over the globe in every major city and in every country that had the power to create these robotic policebots.

And Silverstreak and Goldrush were the very first of the American line along with their teammates.

Goldrush was the oldest, and as his name states his paint is almost a solid gold color with bronze trims and a matching visor over his optics, hiding their true color. His frame was built strong and broad to state his was not a bot to be trifled with with a giant pair of six shooters and his head armor almost looked like a cowboy hat's and he chewed on a 'toothpick' that was really a sliver of metal that could withstand the pressure of his 'teeth' chewing on it. On his 'feet' appeared to be like cowboy boots with spurs. Giving him a western look of sort-for a giant robot anyway- with two alternate forms, a Ford Mustang and a actual robot horse. Being the oldest he was also the leader of this team and had the most experience.

Silverstreak was actually a bit different, she was dark grey, almost black with silver 'hair' that went down to her waist and was braided almost the entire length with her bangs swept to the side and a dark blue, reflective visor stretching across her optics til only a sliver of their yellow/gold color was peaking out above it. On her back where two sets of slim jet wings, almost like fairy wings in appearance. Her feet were naturally heeled but not like she was wearing pumps, more like wedges with a falcon spread across her chest the same color as her hair. Two, winglike fins on her head worked as both her audios and a way to pick up any type of signal on the planet. On her hip was a single gun while on her arms, hidden away were two fold-able blades that she could use separately or connect together to make a dual bladed staff. And she only had the form of a special made jet.

Now for the rest of their team

First was Astral, the bot was more of a scientist. His armor a dark blue, like the night sky, with celestial patterns and constellations all over with mismatched optics, one gold the other silver and was much more slimmer than Goldrush. With two small winglets of sorts on his back and his alternates two wheels on his feet. He could mostly be seen with a datapad of sorts and a stylus rather than a weapon, or even with tools of sorts and anykind but he did have a single pistol and one dagger-that he had no clue how to use- and he was also a bot with only one alternate form, a motorcycle of Japanese make in honor of the BP's origins.

Next was Evergreen, and very true to his name EVERY part of his body was SOME shade of green. He was almost as big as their leader but still had a slim like appearance stating he wasn't just muscle with his armor like the ancient Romans and he turned into a S. W. A. T. armored truck. He favored a sword and shield in battle and didn't have a gun-so he claims-. He often butts heads with Silverstreak due to the fact he believes that he should be the Second in command instead of her. And believes that she had no place to make decisions due to her sometimes childlike behavior.

Next was Red Cross, she was a medic of sorts-for humans-and was also part of the first response units. She was mostly red with white trims and medical symbols with 'doorwings' on her back and two blue optics. She was slightly more bulky then Silverstreak due to her alternate form of being an ambulance. But still had the 'feminine' figure of a female bot. She only had a few throwing daggers, stars, and even darts as weapons, relying on her hand to hand skills should she ever get pulled into a close quarters fight while protecting her patients. Her 'hair' was much shorter than Silvers, and in a pixie cut style with pure white coloring and a retro nurse hat on her head.

And finally was Artemis

She was a escapee A. I. that was considered 'failure' in Japan until she was taken in by the new-formed team. She was...Interesting, she was in many ways considered a 'werewolf' with beastly features and black and dark silver coloring and blood red optics and fangs plus her claws, tail, paws, and even fur. She had no alternate mode due to her form being so different but that did not give her a disadvantage. She was the best tracker on the planet due to her skills and was savage when fighting. But in many ways she was still considered 'immature' by their standards. Plus she often has trouble separating herself from her beast instincts if she gets too emotional or under stress.

But she was still family, just like all of them

"Hey! Ash! When are we going to be done? I wanna have a can of oil and then pass out on my new bed!" Goldrush called to the 'architect' as he directed everyone to finish the last pieces of the base.

"My name is not Ash, Gold', it's Astral" The bot gave his leader an annoyed look over the top of his data. "And if my calculations are correct-which they always are-we should be done before the meteor shower that's going to happen tonight"

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Red Cross squeals as she finishes a part of the garage for when their human counterparts came to visit them. "A beautiful night under the stars after a hard days of work before we start a new chapter as a team with our own base instead of using the abandoned military warehouse"

"Jeez, you are such a romantic Cross" Silverstreak teased her

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Please Silverstreak, do not lower Red Cross'es intelligence to the same level of your own, she is one of the few I can have a intelligent conversation with" Evergreen groans at the two females. Causing the flight capable female to jerk her head up and give him a thunderous look.

"What did you say to me you overgrown Christmas tree?!"

Sensing the oncoming fight Artemis instantly got between them and growled a very clear warning to the both of them.

"Both of you shut up before you destroy the base before it's even finished"

The two glared at each other for a long moment before they both gave a growling huff and walked away from each other, to the far sides of the slowing forming base. Causing the others to give sighs of relief. They did NOT want them to get into another fight...At least until they could simply walk away into another room so they didn't get hurt from getting stuck in the middle...Again...

Later that night, when the sun was about to set and the stars were starting to reveal themselves Silver's audios perked up and the tips glowed as a strange signal got picked up by them and she goes completely trying to find the origin, she never 'saw' anything like it. It was so...Alien...While the BP have encountered a few aliens in the past, and recording everything the could about said encounters, but there was no records of...This

Goldrush yelling for her snapped her out of it quickly, and just before she could yell at him the transmission was gone. Only a small fragment was all she managed to record for her to try and figure out what it says.

What could this possibly mean? Not just for her, but for the very planet itself...

* * *

 **And done! What did ya'll think? You like? See ya next time! Till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off! Man I missed typing that!**

 **-Till all are one-**


End file.
